


Nie pozwól mi upaść

by Stevie_Rogers



Series: Trzymaj mnie w objęciach dopóki nie umrę [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossroads Deals & Demons, Dean in Hell, Demons Are Assholes, Everybody Dies, Gen, Hell Fic, Hell Trauma, I'm Going to Hell
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stevie_Rogers/pseuds/Stevie_Rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel schodzi do Piekieł, by wyciągnąć duszę Deana  Winchestera. Od początku było to skazane na porażkę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nie pozwól mi upaść

Piekło było samotnością i ciągłym bólem. Często prosił o śmierć, chociaż wiedział że tutaj jej nie dostanie. Koniec istnienia, całkowite zniszczenie duszy było miłosierdziem w tym miejscu. Nie wiedział ile czasu minęło tak gdzie zostawił swojego braciszka dla którego oddał wszystko w najdoskonalszej ofierze swego długiego życia. Odmierzał kolejne sekundy, minuty, godziny kolejnymi ranami na ciele. Ciągle ich przybywało. Były swoistym zegarem. Dzień kończył się uzdrowieniem wszystkich by zacząć od nowa.  
Modlił się o to, by wszystko się skończyło. Nie wierzył w Boga ani w Anioły. Gdyby niebo istniało, nie pozwoliłoby żeby Sammy umarł. Dean nie musiałby oddawać swojej duszy. Czy żałował? Nie. Oddał się dobrowolnie na potępienie, żeby tylko jego braciszek żył.

-Dean Winchester ma zostać uratowany.-tak brzmiały słowa Michaela. Anioły przybrały wyglądy swoich Naczyń. Wszystko by nie wystraszyć duszy, która nie powinna nigdy trafić do Otchłani. Castiel spojrzał na anielskie ostrze w swojej dłoni. Obserwował łowcę od dawna. Opłakiwał jego los, gdy widział jak zawiera układ z demonem. Żałował, że nie może mu przeszkodzić.  
Zszedł do Piekieł razem z braćmi. Rozwinął szeroko skrzydła, nie zwracając uwagi na ognie liżące delikatnie piórka. Dusza była najważniejsza. Szedł ziemią przesiąkniętą krwią. Wolałby wznieść się ponad bruk, jednak nie mógł przyciągać uwagi. Trwała wojna między aniołami i demonami. Batalia o jedną duszę. Tylu ofiar po obu stronach nie było odkąd upadł Lucyfer. Castiel znalazł wreszcie Winchestera. Pokryty krwią, złamany...stał nad niewinną duszą jakiejś kobiety. Wszystko przepadło. Pieczęć została złamana. Cały wysiłek aniołów poszedł na marne. To był koniec. Zastępy żołnierzy niebios odeszły. Ratowały siebie przed podzieleniem losu swych braci, którzy zginęli z rąk demonów. Istot, które nie były do końca złe a jedynie zagubione we własnym bólu.  
Niebieskooki anioł złapał duszę blondyna mocno. Skoro i tak już tu byli, mógł uratować niewinnego przed zatraceniem. Chociaż tyle mógł dla niego zrobić. Demony wpadły do sali. Mimo wysiłku, anioł nie był w stanie wznieść się ponad zawodzące żałośnie dusze nieszczęśników, którzy znaleźli się tutaj częściowo na własne życzenie. Jakieś ostre pazury rozdarły czarne skrzydła Castiela. Upadł z krzykiem na ziemię, ale nie puścił łowcy. Musiał go chronić kosztem nawet własnego życia. Kosztem wszystkiego co uważał za cenne.

Dean Winchester został stracony. 

Całe jestestwo bruneta buntowało się przeciwko temu. Dean Winchester MÓGŁ zostać uratowany, gdyby reszta aniołów nie uciekła jak tchórze. Gdyby dumni żołnierze nie okazali się dezerterami. Castiel spojrzał na demony unosząc dłoń. Czuł, że jego łaska słabnie. Wszak nie był w niebie ani na ziemi. Piekło izolowało go od pełnej mocy. Poruszył skrzydłami, czarnymi od dymu i rozdartymi.  
-Jestem Aniołem Pańskim. W imię Pana, wypuśćcie tę duszę.- wskazał na Deana leżącego nieopodal. Zielone oczy patrzyły na niego z podziwem, jak na wybawiciela chociaż jeszcze właściwie nic nie zrobił. Chciał być godny tego spojrzenia. Demony roześmiały się łapiąc mocno anioła i ciągnąc go na haki. Ostre żelazo przebiło jego skrzydła i blade ciało. Nie krzyknął, nie protestował. Spojrzał na łowcę którego zawiódł. Jego wzrok wyrażający beznadzieję był najgorszą torturą.


End file.
